DESTIEL - Just Three Words
by ErodunKealSPN
Summary: After fighting against his emotions for so long, Dean finally admits to Cas how he feels. A short Destiel story
1. I love you okay!

Why did it have to be so difficult! It was just a simple sentence, three words, that's all he had to say and it would all be over. He could stop obsessing over it, he'd finally know the truth. So why was it so hard to say it? Dean paced around the empty motel room. He had never felt this nervous before. In the past he had asked countless women out for a night, even in school he had been confident and cool with the girls. But now his palms were sweating and his mind was crowding with anxious thoughts what if he didn't feel the same way Dean felt for him? What if Castiel rejected him? Dean didn't want to know how it felt to be rejected. Of course, like everyone else, he had felt rejection more than once. He had brushed it off, after all he didn't really care about those women, not like he cared for Sam or how he had begun to care for Cas. No, this was different, this was Castiel, an Angel of the Lord. Dean considered Cas a best friend, even went as far as to call him a brother but Dean had never wanted to think of him as a lover. Deep down he knew he had stronger feelings for the angel, tonight he would face those feelings. In return, discover how Castiel felt for him. Maybe it was a fear of commitment that was holding him back. He doubted it and so pinned the blame on himself, on how he felt. Cas made him feel emotionally warm and loved. So did his younger brother but Cas was different. Castiel's love was pure and innocent. He was protective over the Winchester brothers, saved them many times from Demons and from his own kind. He'd killed for them, bled and even rebelled against heaven for them, each time it had brought him closer to Dean. The Winchester sibling had fought against it, denying any impure thoughts or emotions but it was becoming unbearable to hide, Cas was around more everyday. Dean had noticed Cas would sometimes appear in their motel room in the middle of the night, he only stayed for a few minutes before disappearing again. Dean was grateful for these visits, he felt safe, but it became harder still to hide his feelings. Your being a coward. He told himself. Sam will be back soon and you need to tell Cas how you feel, so suck it up. Dean fell heavily on the motel bed with a sigh, sitting on the very edge he closed his eyes. ''Cas...well this is awkward, i need to talk to you...you know, in person...It's not that important, if your busy with other stuff i understand, just uhhh...yeah, i need to talk to you.'' He had barely finished speaking when he heard the comforting sound of feathers and a trench coat, signalling Castiel's arrival. Dean opened his eyes and looked up, Cas was stood in front of him, they were just a meter apart from each other. Taking a deep breath Dean stood up looking directly into the angel's eyes. Dean loved those eyes. They were the eyes of a puppy, an innocent creature, but Cas was a grown man, sort of. Although those eyes were innocent like a puppy's they could fix you with a piercing blue gaze, both soft and loving but when aimed at the wrong person could cause a shiver of fear to run through your body. Dean felt a shudder run down his back, not from fear but from the look of affection in the angel's eyes. Best of all, that affection was aimed at him. Cas broke the silence first with a simple word. ''Dean?-'' Dean could feel his knees growing weaker, he continued to stay silent just gazing into the deep blue, letting himself get lost in the soulful eyes belonging to Castiel's vessel. ''Dean whats wrong? is everything ok? why did you call for me?'' when he gained control over his voice again it was quiet, a slow stutter. ''uhh...well-'' Dean was fidgeting which was weird even for him. It made Dean angry, he was acting like a girl with her highschool crush. He had originally planned to just tell Cas how he felt. It didn't quite happen the way he planned, instead it happened with an angry outburst. ''DAMMIT CAS! I FUCKING LOVE YOU OKAY?!'' Sam had returned, entering the motel room just in time to hear Deans outburst. 


	2. Reactions

Sam walked into the motel room, nothing really shocked him any more. He'd seen and fought against Angels and Demons, Ghouls and Spirit, but whatever he expected to see next was nothing compared to what he saw, or rather, heard as he entered the 'Kozzie Blues', their most recent motel in Kansas, Lawrence.

Despite the door being at least 10 years old and the paint beginning to peel and crack, it was surprisingly well oiled. It swung open silently, unnoticed by the two males currently stood in the room.

Sam had turned around to close the door behind him when his older brother shouted something that shocked, even Sam.

_''DAMMIT CAS, I FUCKING LOVE YOU OKAY?!''_

Sam stood paralyzed, his hand positioned around the old fashioned doorknob, unsure whether he should turn around or not. His mind raced through multiple scenarios.

He could retreat and walk straight back out of the room again, hopefully without drawing the attention of Dean and Castiel but that would just make things unnecessarily tense and awkward later on. Besides, it was dark, almost ten o'clock at night and Sam was tired from their long car ride earlier that day.

The other scenario which came to mind was to turn around and face his brother and the angel at which he was talking to. Make his presence known just in case they started kissing or something. That _would_ be awkward.

Come to think of it; maybe he had heard it wrong.

He had been suspicious that the hunter and angel had something more going than just best friends but they both appeared oblivious to it, why would the subject arise now of all times? Anyway, Dean wasn't gay. Not that he knew of.

Sam eventually convinced himself he had heard incorrectly, all his late night research must be getting to him.

Turning away from the door he closed it loudly behind him then faced his brother.

Cas had his back toward the door, whereas Dean stared straight at Sam. Embarrassed and clearly frustrated, the eldest of the brothers went red within seconds causing him to look remarkably like a flustered school boy.

Sam wasn't sure how to react. He knew instantly from the look on Dean's face that he had heard the words correctly. His brother was in love with an Angel. And not just any Angel...Castiel!

Dean had always been a ladies man,he would pick up numerous women every week. Sam had lost count when they were still teenagers, long before he had left to start a normal life in Stanford and now things around here were reaching a whole new level of 'not natural'. As far as Sam knew, Dean was one of the straightest man he'd met.

He took a few more steps into the room prompting Castiel to turn and face him. The angel too, was a deep scarlet in colour. Sam wasn't sure if Cas really understood the situation, he wasn't even sure if _he_ understand what was going on either.

Dean was silent as he avoided Sam's eyes and looked instead towards the floor. Looking up, he made eye contact with Sam. The younger brother looked happy, if you didn't count the growing tension building in the room.

_''oh please, I knew this was going to happen, don't mind me''_

The mood in the small motel room lightened considerably once Sam broke the silence. He walked by the his brother and his friend into the bathroom, closing the door behind him to give the two males a bit of space. Hopefully his intrusion hadn't prevented the truth about their feelings from coming out into the open. He sighed and reached for one of the tacky magazines beside the sink. He removed the top one off of the pile and gave a disapproving noise at the one below. Busty Asian Beauties. Maybe Dean liked Cas but he still loved his magazines.

(Cas' POV)

He watched silently as Sam walked into the small room joining to the much larger one where he and Dean stood wordlessly, waiting for the other to speak. When Dean appeared not to say anything further Cas attempted to reassure the flustered hunter that he felt the same way in return. Only once he started he was interrupted by a clearly distressed Dean Winchester. The words were almost slurred together in his hurry to finish what he started.

_''Dean i-''_

_''I'm sorry Cas, it's just you know...we've been friends for a reeealy long time and of course I didn't expect to feel this way but you know, it just sorta happened. Yeah no, I get it man, I totally understand if you don't feel the same way and-''_

_''Dean''_

Dean stopped talking almost immediately as Cas instructed. He stood looking into the angel's crystal blue eyes, nervous and unsettled.

Cas was new to the whole emotion called 'love'. He had felt something towards this particular human just a while after he raise him from perdition himself. Of course he hadn't known it at the time but he had grown to learn a lot from these two humans after careful observation of their every day lives.

Sam and Dean have a unique brotherly bond hard to find anywhere else. He knew that was love. But Sam had once told him that it was different, that there was different kinds and separate ways to show affection. Such as kissing. He'd seen it in public and seen it on television. After a while he understood those complicated emotions that caused dizziness and what was known as 'butterflies' though Cas just thought it was unsettling but reassuring all the same.

Dean was within arms length, close enough for Cas to reach forward, cupping the hunters cheeks in his palms and bringing their lips together momentarily. He enjoyed the soft warm sensation more than he had expected. It seemed to give equal pleasure to the oldest Winchester as he felt the hunters hand reach behind the back of his neck bringing them closer still.

Only did they part when the bathroom door opened noisily to reveal Sam Winchester gazing between his older brother and his angel friend with relief and happiness. Cas sensed that Sam was happy at the newly growing relationship and upon realising this, openly smiled, pleased at how good this day had become but he didn't want it to be over yet.


End file.
